


Cosplayers

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic-Con, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mya não fora fantasiada para a comic-con, não intencionalmente pelo menos.





	Cosplayers

Mya não fora fantasiada para a comic-con, não intencionalmente pelo menos, ela supunha que seria bem legal ver o novo trailer do especial de natal de Doctor Who em primeira mão e conhecer o antigo elenco de Farscape, mas a verdade é que ela fora para a convenção mais porque Edric e Myranda tinha insistido (e Myranda foi para principalmente para ir ao painel da série Supernatural e gritar para os membros masculinos do elenco tirarem suas camisas, e o pior é que ela tinha sido bem sucedida em fazer com que os atores fizessem isso), se fantasiar parecia um pouco demais, mas acidentalmente ela o fez, ela usara apenas calças jeans desbotadas, e uma camisa de uma banda, mas devido a palidez de sua pele, sua maquiagem meio acinzentada e dela ter deixado seus cabelos negros crescerem, umas três pessoas comentaram desde o inicio da convenção que ela parecia com Marceline a Rainha dos Vampiros que segundo Edric era um personagem recorrente no desenho Hora da Aventura, mas quando uma garota com uma peruca rosa que passava além de sua cintura e um belo vestido de princesa passou por ela do nada um monte de pessoas as cercaram e começaram a pedir para elas posarem e tirarem fotos. A garota parecida de Princesa Bubblegum parecia estar mais embaraçada do que ela, com a bochechas bem vermelhas. Principalmente quando uma garota tirando as fotos perguntou :

“Eu sinto muito incomodar, e se sintam livre para dizer não, mas bubbline é um dos meus maiores otps e o cosplay de vocês está tão bonito, será que vocês podiam se beijar pra eu tirar uma foto ?”

“Hum...eu não me importo se ela não se importar” Mya disse.

“Eu não me importo também” ela disse tão baixo que Mya quase não ouviu.

O beijo foi bem leve e hesitante, e quando ela se afastou seus lábios dos da outra garota Mya viu que ela estava mais vermelha do que nunca, mas ela estava sorrindo.

“Oi, meu nome é Sansa”

“Olá Sansa, eu sou Mya”

Depois que os outros se afastaram a garota continuou andando com eles quando Mya comentou que nunca tinha visto nenhum dos episódios em que Marceline e a Princesa Bubblegum interagiam ela disse que tinha os episódios no seu celular, e quando elas se sentaram na praça de alimentação ela lhe emprestou um dos seus fones e elas assistiram quatro episódios de cerca de dez minutos cada, e começou a ficar claro porque duas pessoas vestidas como aquelas duas personagens chamou atenção, o relacionamento delas era tão fofo e doce... e gay, meu deus era tão gay que chegava a ser chocante como o cartoon network poderia exibir algo com duas personagens do mesmo sexo que obviamente estavam tão obviamente apaixonadas.

“Onde Randa e meu irmão foram ?” Mya perguntou após o quarto episódio acabar.

“Eles foram embora há uma meia-hora atrás, eles disseram pra você encontrá-los no painel de Doctor Who, você não reparou ?”

“Não, acho que eu me distrai demais com os episódios”

“Normal. Então você quer ir encontrar eles ?”

“Mais tarde, mas eu gostaria de ficar aqui vendo mais alguns episódios com você se você não se importa”

“Não, eu não me importo. Na verdade eu gostaria disso, eu gostaria muito disso”


End file.
